Do What You Love
by Livelaughlovedance
Summary: Maximum Ride Martinez, or Max Ride for short, is just a teenage girl with a dream. A dream to dance and make it big. She has dealt with some pretty weird things before, but can she overcome this challenge?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Guys I'm back! Well my birthday was Wednesday and I only have two more academic days before I graduate and become a freshman so I have absolutely nothing to do so I decided that I was going to update. Many of you may be familiar to this chapter but I took the story down. Please comment once again so I know that I have supporters and that my previous ones are still with me. Thank you so much for always being there and being patient with my long absence.

Max's POV

"MAXIMUM RIDE MARTINEZ GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED BEFORE YOU ARE LATE FOR CLASS!"

I groaned, rolled onto my stomach, and stuffed my head under my pillow. I really don't want to get up for dance class, yeah you heard me right. I, Maximum Ride, go to a Performing Arts school and is majoring in dance. Ever since my mother, Val Martinez, put me in my first dance class I couldn't get enough of it. When I dance its like I'm in a completely different universe. No judgement, no hate, just me and my dancing.

I tried to go back to sleep when I was engulfed in ice cold water. I shot up out of bed to see who committed the very dangerous crime against me. I growled, yeah growled, when I saw the source of the water. Iggy.

"You are going to pay for this Iggy!" I screeched before running at him. His expression went from humorous to horrified in a flash. He dropped the now empty bucket on the floor and made a run for it, but before he could get far I tackled him. I easily pinned him to the ground, face against the hard wood floor.

"Come on Max, stop. Mom told me to since you weren't getting up," Iggy pleaded underneath me. I just cackled like a maniac. In the middle of my cackling I was pushed off of him by a huge force. When I looked for the huge force I saw it was my other brother, Ari. You try living with mentally insane older brothers that are like them. They certainly are good at making my life 10x more complicated then it really should be.

I glared at the two of them and got off the ground. "You two will definitely pay for this later." I walked back two my room and got ready for today. I walked into my bathroom, quickly showered, put my dance clothes on, and then did my hair. After finishing, I grab my dance bag and book bag and walked down our steps. I find Ari sitting at eh kitchen counter eating cereal and Iggy sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor. Yeah he was dropped a couple of times as a child.

-time skip to in Max's car before school-

"You have to get out Max," Ari told me. I gave him a 'no way in heck' look closing my eyes and turning up my music louder. Ari sighed and gave Iggy a look. I let out a huff and crossed my arms over my chest. Ari and Iggy both left the car. Thank God they are finally gone. I close my eyes and focus on the music that is blaring through my headphones, when I am interrupted, rather rudely I might add, by two pairs of arms grabbing me, one pair grabbing my arms and the second pair grabbing my now kicking legs.

"This is not funny guys, PUT ME DOWN!" I demanded/yelled. They just laughed and started walking towards me class, which just happened to be on the other side of campus, meaning we will pass everyone in the school before they put me down. Great, just great.

Of course, me being me, I never stopped fighting back. I am pretty strong for someone my age, but they were stronger. That doesn't mean I didn't get any good shots in. Lets just say Iggy will have a bruise on his stomach roughly the size of my foot tomorrow and Ari might have a black eye from my flailing arms. Ha revenge really is good.

When we finally get to the studios they set me down. I glare at them and then stalk off to class. As I walk through the halls everyone gets a lot quieter, no doubt because they saw me this morning. I find my two best friends, Nudge and JJ, talking outside of one of the many studios.

"Hey guys what's up?" I ask.

"Have a nice 'walk' over hear Max?" JJ asked trying to contain her laughter. I rolled my eyes and walked away. "Hey Max come back!" I stopped and waited for her and Nudge to catch up.

"Did you guys here about the new accompanist we are getting next week? I loved our old accompanist but we really needed a new one. She was old, so old that she would fall asleep at the piano. Don't you think its hard to fall asleep at a piano, I do. It doesn't even look comfortable. You know what is comfortable, those memory foam mattresses. ZOMG! They are sooooooooo comfy. Its so cool when you sit up and there is an imprint of your upper body actually ON the mattress. Its really we-" Nudge was cut-off by my hand. "Really Nudge? How do you go from new accompanist to mattresses?" She just shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on guys, we have to go in," JJ said. We walked into the classroom and set down our bags. We took off our clothes, don't worry we wear clothes over our leotards and tights, minds out of the gutters people!, and stood at the bar. We started doing our various warm ups until our teacher walked in.

For the next hour and a half I can forget about the rest of the world and just dance my heart out.

-after last class-

"Hey Max we're spending the night at your house right?" JJ asked as I was packing up my books.

"Yeah, can you go get Nudge and meet me at my car?" I asked. JJ nodded before running out of the room with a look of determination on her face. I laughed and rolled my eyes. I stopped by my locker on my way out and grabbed my hoodie. I pulled the hood over my head and made my way over to my car. If you guys are curious, then yes the little stunt my two idiotic brothers pulled this morning is now the one and only thing people were talking about today. They are so gonna get it.

I turned a corner and ran into a brick wall. 'What the heck? Since when was there a brick wall here?' I looked up and saw a guy around my age looking down at me. He offered me a hand, but I pushed it aside. I stood up, brushed off invisible dirt, and turned to the direction I was originally going in. Before I was far enough away a swear I heard him mutter "I'm sorry"

When I reached my car I saw JJ and Nudge leaning against it.

"Hey hey hey get off my baby!" I said while swatting them away. Yes I did just call my car my baby. Don't judge. Nudge climbed into the back and JJ got into the passenger seat. JJ got ahold of my Ipod and put on Rain Over Me by Pitbull ft. Marc Anothony. I made a playlist of the songs we have learned dances/combinations to or are currently learning and we had just learned an insanely hard combo to this song. I smiled when I remember our first try. Good times, good times. (if you want to imagine it, then imagine around 10 girls and 10 guys in a hip hop class running into each other and looking all confused in your head. Well its funny in my head)

I let down the roof to my blue convertible and drove off. JJ turned the song up to full blast so now anyone we passed looked at us. I don't think it was the blasting music. JJ, Nudge, and I were the top dancers in the school so therefor we were the most popular, well at least most known around school. Right now, we looked like those girls in those movies with the music blasting and wind blowing their hair back. However we aren't spoiled little rich girls that get everything that they want. Nope we have to work for everything that we want.

I sat back in my chair and listened to Nudge and JJ sing/yell the lyrics. They can be the craziest friends I've ever had but I still love them. When we turned onto my very, very long street I sped up. No one rarely ever drives on our street so I was fine. I turned into our driveway and parked my car in the now open garage. I turned the engine off and got out. I got JJ's, Nudge's, and my stuff out of the trunk and made my way to the front door. See my house is one of those huge houses, but its not big enough to be a mansion just a big house. Our garage isn't attached to our house which explains the walk.

I dropped the bags on the ground and dug for my house key in my backpack. When my fingers wrap around something cool and small I pull it out. I put the key into the keyhole and unlock the door. I pick up the bags and enter the house. I take one sniff and make a dart to the kitchen. On the counter I find a plate piled with my mom's homemade chocolate chip cookies. My mouth waters and I shove two cookies into my mouth. I sigh in delight and swallow now mushed up cookies. JJ and Nudge enter through the kitchen door and sit at the kitchen counter across from me. They each take one cookie each and laugh at my horrified expression.

"How the heck can you guys ONLY take ONE cookie?" I say. I shake my head at them and leave the kitchen, but not without taking some more cookies.

Tonight was going to be very interesting.

List of majors for the story

Max - dance major

JJ - dance major

Nudge - dance major

Iggy - music major

Ari - music major

Please tell me what you think!

If I get at least 7 reviews I will start editing chapter 2

Goodbye my little lovlies!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey guys, I said that I wouldn't be updating until I get 7 reviews but I couldn't wait and I already have like the first 9 chapters done. Anyway please comment so I know what you guys think.

Thank you!

Max's POV

What the heck is that beeping noise? And why the heck won't it stop being annoying? I open my eyes just a fraction of an inch and try to locate the source of the noise. After about 5 minutes of trying to find the source I locate it on my window sill. Oh its my alarm clock. Nice Max, mental facepalm. I groan and push myself up to sitting position. Someone in the mental audience please remind me to kill Nudge for suggesting to put my alarm clock on the other side of the room so I could actual wake up on time. I see JJ across the room sprawled out on the floor with her mouth hanging open with dried drool on her face. Oh JJ. I shake me head at her and pick up a pillow.

"Yo JJ, its time to get up," I say to her while throwing the pillow in her direction. Somehow she catches it before it makes any contact with her body. How the heck does she do that? JJ turns onto her stomach and stuffs her face in her pillow.

"Let me sleep Max," JJ says but it didn't quite come out right since her face was in her pillow. I get up and kneel next to her and put my head next to her ear. "You know JJ if you don't get up you can end up like me yesterday morning, drenched in freezing cold water courtesy of Iggy," JJ sits up so fast that I don't have anytime to move and she ends up head-butting me.

"Oww, what the heck Max why did you hit me?" JJ says half-asleep while rubbing her forehead.

"It was your fault JJ," I say in defense. Luckily JJ drops our mini argument and stands up and heads to my door. Right as she turns the knob and call out to her and say "Hey JJ you might want to get the dried drool off your face before you head downstairs." A horrified look spreads across her face and she bolts to my bathroom. She stops at the closed door and tries to open it.

"Max," JJ whines "the stupid door won't open," I sigh from my spot on the floor and crawl over to the bathroom door, too lazy to stand up and walk over. I knock on the door and try and open it. When it doesn't open I run over to Iggy's room and ask if he can pick the lock on my door. Within seconds Iggy has the door unlocked and open, revealing Nudge with a flat iron halfway down a strand of hair.

"Nudge? Did you hear us trying to get in?" I ask her. Nudge doesn't reply and continues to straighten her hair. I look at JJ and she just shrugs her shoulders. I walk over to Nudge so I am standing behind her and she can see me in the mirror. Nudge jumps like 4 feet in the air and pulls out an earphone that was hidden underneath her hair.

"ZOMG Max you scared me! How the heck did you get in here? I had the door locked and I came in here when you guys were still sleeping. You guys seriously scared me though, like those people in haunted houses. Jeez those people are really scary. I would never be able to wear those hideous costumes. They used to scare me so much when I was little. There was this one per-"

"Nudge serious how can you talk this much?" Nudge shrugs her shoulders and points to my hand covering her mouth.

"If I remove my hand you have to promise that you will not talk until we reach school and if you break that promise I have the right to duct tape your mouth shut. Got it?" Nudge nods her head and I cautiously remove my hand. I walk to the other side of my bathroom and go into my closet and yes my closet is in my bathroom. I change into my dance clothes and pull a pair of sweat pants over my dance shorts, a plain tank top, and our school hoodie. I walk back into my bathroom and find that Nudge is done with her hair and JJ has taken her spot and is trying to pull her hair back into a ponytail. I stand next to her and run a brush through my hair and pull it back into a messy bun (so I don't have to put it in a bun for ballet later). I grab my dance bag and school bag and walk downstairs.

I walk into the kitchen and find Iggy at the stove making breakfast and Ari sitting at the counter waiting for his own breakfast. Ari has a big purple and blue bruise on the side of his face and I silently laugh. Ari spots me and glares which of course makes me silently laugh harder. I give him a be quiet sign and silently creep up behind Iggy. I sigh and pull my arm back and get ready to...

"Max if you even think about poking me in the stomach then you get no bacon," Iggy says without even turning around. "How the heck did you even know I was behind you?" I ask in disbelief. I walk over and sit next to Ari, still waiting for my answer.

"You really shouldn't exhale loudly when you are about to attack Max and I already know that Ari wouldn't dare try to approach me while I'm cooking after what happened last time," I pout and lean against the back of my chair. "Oh and Max I forgot to thank you for my new bruise on my stomach," Iggy says while lifting up his shirt and pointing a black, blue, and purple bruise about the size of my foot. I start to crack up and almost fall off my chair in the process. Iggy is about to make a comeback when he is interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello?" Iggy says into the phone.

"OMG Fangy is that you?" Iggy squeals into the phone like a teenage girl. This sets Ari and I off laugh hysterically. I swear sometimes I think Iggy is more of my sister than my brother.

"Ok Fangy! See ya!" Iggy hangs up the phone and walks back over to us.

"Who *laughs* the *laughs* heck *laughs* was *laughs* that *laughs?" I ask him still uncontrollably laughing.

"You have to pick up Fang today and bring him to school," I immediately stop laughing and groan. "You better leave soon Max," Iggy says obviously enjoying my pain. I walk to the bottom of the stairs and yell for JJ and Nudge to come down stairs so we can leave. Soon a laughing Nudge and JJ come down the stairs.

"You guys heard Iggy didn't you," they both nod their heads and continue to laugh. I have to literally lead by their arms to my car to prevent them from falling down.

-time skip to Fang's house-

I pull into his driveway and beep my horn. I wait a total of 5 seconds before I beep my horn again. This cycle repeats another 5 times when finally a guy our age dressed in all black comes out the front door and gets in my car. Why does he look so familiar - oh I remember him!

"Hey you're the brick wall I ran into yesterday!" I say while looking at him using my rear-view mirror. He remains silent. "Jeez you talk way too much, I swear you talk even more than Nudge does," I try again and I only get a shrug from him. Well then.

-time skip to school-

"We're here!" I announce. Nudge and JJ literally jump out of the car leaving me in here with the brick wall. Yep that is my official name for him, brick wall.

I get out of my car and walk over to where he is sitting. I wave my hand in front of his face and he doesn't reaction at all. I start snapping my fingers in front of his face and he finally moves. He looks over at me and glares. I roll my eyes in response.

"Come on brick wall, we have to go to class," I say while gesturing to the school. He gets out of my car and leaves without saying a single word. I think its someone's time of month. I continue my long walk to my first class.

-time skip to gym- Sorry I'm using so many time skips

Since I'm a dance major I don't have to take gym class, but all of the other majors have to. Originally I would have study hall right now but the gym teacher asked the top dancers to help him teach the dance portion of gym. Which means I will get to watch all of the other majors mess up badly. This awt to be fun. We are teaching the gym students one of our hard hip hop dances so of course I am dressed in a hip hop get-up, which is actually pretty comfy. It consists of cargo pants, a bright tank top, another bright hoodie, and, of course, my awesome nike shoes. I stand by the gym doors and check to make sure I have my ipod and that everyone is here. BTW we all look like we were in a hip hop music video, I blame the costume department for this, but I actually like it. In a certain way it makes all look tougher. When all of the dancers are here we walk into the gym. (there are 5 girl dancers and 5 guys dancers in the group)

All of the students were hanging out over on the other side of the gym and I swear everything got quiet when we walked in. The guys started checking out the girl dancers, insert gag right here, and I saw the girls reach for their purses to get out their lip crap. I told the dancers to not let the students make any moves on them because there are some major players and $luts in the class. I motioned for all the dancers to get in a huddle.

"Ok guys its time to shows these people what us dancers can do, OK?" my voice got louder on the OK and I got a lot of enthusiastic responses. We did our mini pep talk/cheer we always did before shows and got ready. I glanced over at the clock, OK we got 90 minutes to show them what we got. I smiled deviously and started setting up my ipod and speakers. I started the first song, put the remote in my pocket, and walked to the middle of the gym.

"Ok guys, are you ready to dance?' I only got mumbles of 'yeah' 'sure' and 'when is this gonna end?' I sighed and yelled louder, "ARE YOU GUYS READY TO DANCE?" this time I got some yells back. I can be pretty scary when I yell. Hehe... "Everyone spread out, dancers spread out in between the students. James, Trevor, come up here to help," I instructed. Everyone did as I was told and I got this class started.

-87 minutes later-

Everyone in the class was huffing and puffing. We gave them some pretty hard combinations that were pretty funny to watch them try and dance it without any dancers. I guess it really was true that dancers did have more endurance than marathon runners, which is a lot of endurance. (That fact is completely true) I surveyed the room and everyone in there besides the dancers were sitting down or lying on the ground, but all of them were drenched in sweat.

"You guys did really well today, considering that this was probably your first class. Anyway we will be teaching your gym class for the rest of the semester!" I said the end with fake enthusiasm. Everyone's eyes widened in fear and I smirked. I started to pack up my equipment.

"You guys might want to shower, Y'all reek," all of the girl students ran to the locker rooms like little prisses and I had a feeling that the guy students weren't going to be showering, gross. I picked up my stuff and started to walk out of the gym. As soon as I left the gym I ran into something tall and dark.

"Oh hey there brick wall," I said.

"You were really good in there Max," brick wall said.

"Why thank you," I said while bowing. I looked at brick wall and I actually saw the edges of his mouth turn up.

"Success! I got the brick wall to say a FULL sentence AND what I think was a smile," I announced and danced my little happy dance. Everyone near us was staring at me like I was mentally insane. Let them think that, as if I care. I heard a deep noise coming from the brick wall, did I just get him chuckle too? Score! I pranced off like a happy little girl that just got a lollipop, probably looking like an idiot.

-after school at home-

"Mom I'm home!" I yelled while tossing my keys on the counter. When I got no response I assumed that I was alone. I went upstairs and dropped off my school bag and dance bag in our study room. I went to my room, got changed, grabbed my phone, and went back downstairs to the kitchen. I put my phone on the counter and went to grab some more cookies. Right when I was about to put the first one in my mouth I heard my phone vibrating. I looked at the screen and it said I got a new text message. I didn't recognize the number, but still opened the text anyway.

unknown - Hey Max, -brick wall

AN so that's it! I wanna thank the two people who ACTUALLY reviewed and told me what they thought of the story. So I wanna thank them. Anyway I end school on the 5th so after that I should probably be able to update this story more and write legit chapters instead of editing old chapters that I wrote last year. Anyway please stay safe everyone!

~Live


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you guys so much for reviewing. If y'all could do me a favor please please please spread the word about my story. i had an amazing number of reviewers before I took my break earlier this year but it is kind of disappointing when so many follower promise to review again once I repost and then don't. So if you could please spread the word and review.**_

_Previously on Do what You Love..._

_"Mom I'm home!" I yelled while tossing my keys on the counter. When I got no response I assumed that I was alone. I went upstairs and dropped off my school bag and dance bag in our study room. I went to my room, got changed, grabbed my phone, and went back downstairs to the kitchen. I put my phone on the counter and went to grab some more cookies. Right when I was about to put the first one in my mouth I heard my phone vibrating. I looked at the screen and it said I got a new text message. I didn't recognize the number, but still opened the text anyway._

_4439864865 - Hey Max_

Max POV

I read that same text message at least five times. There are so many questions swimming through my head its giving me a headache. After having a mental argument with myself for about ten minutes I decide to text the mystery person back.

(_Max_, **Fang**)

_Who the heck is this and how did you get my number? Are you some kind of stalker or something?_

I hit send and wait for the person to reply back. After about 30 seconds I get bored and start surfing the web on my laptop that is sitting on the counter. I open my internet and start searching for top dance companies, yes mental audience I really do care about my future and I am willing to spend my free time to make sure it is the best it can be. You don't care? Too bad, your lose. I'm so into the info about one of the many companies I found that when my ringtone goes off I literally fall off of the counter my butt was happily siting on.

"Owwww..." I sit up, put my laptop next to me and grab my phone.

**This is Nick**

Who the heck is Nick? Do I know a Nick? I'm pretty sure I don't.

_Who?_

I set my phone back down and check my laptop to see if there is any major damage. When I fell my laptop kind of went down with me. I lift up my shirt half way (mind out of the gutters people! You would too if you fell and took your laptop down with you,) and check to see if anything major happened to me. Across my stomach is a big, red scratch across my stomach. Great, just great. Can't wait for class tomorrow! Please note my sarcasm. My phone went off again and I click read.

**Fang?**

_I'm sorry who?_

I bet if I was sitting next to this Fang dude, he would be shaking his head at me and doing a face palm _(A/N sorry if its the wrong grammar)_ This next text message came much faster than the last two.

**Brick wall**

Oh! Nice one Max, nice. I feel really stupid now.

_Ohhhhh Hey brick wall! What's up?_

**Seriously Max you only recognized me when I said brick wall.**

_Yeah... sorry about that._

**S'kay**

_How did you get my number anyway_

**Iggy**

Darn you Iggy. I'll get my revenge later. I'm kind of comfortable here on the floor.

_Oh ok_

**Do you take Ms. Abby's ballet class?**

_Uh yeah, why?_

**Well I have to tell you something**

"MAXIMUM RIDE MARTINEZ! If you aren't doing your homework so help me I will take away all of your privileges for two weeks!" Oh crap, got to start my homework. Have to say bye to brick wall first though.

_Hey I've g2g I'll see you tomorrow morning! _

I threw my phone across the room near my dance bag by the couch and opened up my planner on my laptop. Yep all of my homework is in my laptop. I find it much easier and a lot neater if I type it in a word document. Ok random school fact about me.

-Time Skip to after Max is done her homework-

"Hey Max, you are babysitting the Marco's tonight" My mom said while handing me my keys. I ran upstairs to change clothes seeing as I was still in my practice clothes, grabbed my phone, and walked over to our garage. I grabbed my helmet off the garage counter and got on my motorcycle. Yes I also have a motorcycle, my dad is like filthy rich and likes to spoil Iggy, Ari, and I. It doesn't get to our heads, at least not mine... Can't really speak for Iggy or Ari.

I start the ignition and leave the garage. Luckily the Marco's don't live too far away. It takes about 10 minutes to get to their house using my car, but with my motorcycle it takes me about 7. This time I get there in only 5 minutes, a new record! This should be in the world records book somewhere. I drove into the Marco's driveway and dismounted my motorcycle. I propped my helmet underneath my arm and walked up to the front door. I rang the doorbell and waited. I heard some muffled yells and heard the lock on the door click. I stood there in complete shock.

What the heck is he doing here?

**Oh cliffy. I don't care if you don't like you have to deal with it. Now guys this is some serious business. Please please please review. If I get at least three new reviews I will update again. Keep in mind all it takes is three reviews because I have up to chapter 9 written for this story. **

**For bonus information on this story or you just wanna talk find me on twitter. Username is Live_the_dancer please follow for updates on the story and such.**

**LOTS OF REVIEWS = LOTS OF LUV**

**LOTS OF LUV = LOTS OF INSPIRATION**

**LOTS OF INSPIRATION = LOTS OF FASTER UPDATES!**

**Love it**

**Hate it**

**Want to kill me for making you wait for so long**

**I don't care just review!**

**(P.S. you can tell me which one you are by reviewing *winkwink*)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess who's back! I am and I brought a new chapter with me! I really hope you guys enjoy this. **

**Even though this was done a long time ago I still wanna give credit to maximumridefan111 for beta-ing this chapter when I first wrote it. **

**On with the chapter!**

_Previously on Do What You Love_

_I started the ignition and left the garage. Luckily the Marco's don't live too far away. It takes about 10 minutes to get to their house using my car, but with my motorcycle it takes me about 7. This time I get there in only 5 minutes, a new record! This should be in the world records book somewhere. I drove into the Marco's driveway and mounted off my motorcycle. I propped my helmet underneath my arm and walked up to the front door. I rang the doorbell and waited. I heard some muffled yells and heard the lock on the door click. I stood there in complete shock._

_What the heck is he doing here?_

Max POV

"Why the hell are you here, Marco" I practically spat at him. He lifted his eyebrows at me and I just glared at him.

"Well, if you must know Maxie, I live here" he said in a 'duh' tone of voice. I growled at him, wait is it even possible to growl at someone? I guess so since I just did.

"I told you, it's Max." I said while pushing past him and entering the house. I walked into the living room and saw little Angel, 8, and Gazzy, 10, sitting on the couch watching SpongeBob. Angel saw me and literally leaped off the couch, attacking my legs since she is so small compared to my height. I crouched down and hugged her back. Soon Gazzy got up and joined our little hug fest. I heard footsteps and whipped my head around. Of course it had to be him, of all people him.

"Oh come on Maxie, don't I get a hug?" he said while out opening his arms. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him.

"Why don't you just leave the house while I'm here, Marco. I don't want you around while I'm babysitting your younger brother and sister." I said, wait you guys thought I was going to hug him? Only when hell freezes over. Not even then would I hug him. He leaned in closer to me, so close I could feel his breath on me. Creepy. right?

"Get out of my face Dylan," I said while connecting my palms with his chest and "gently" pushed him backwards. He stumbled backwards into the wall. He huffed and stormed out of the house. Finally! I sighed and turned back to Angel and Gazzy. Them being them they were back on the couch watching TV. I smiled and joined them on the couch. Angel rested her head on my lap and I stroked her blonde curls. Right when it was all silent I heard a little pfftt sound and smelled something really foul.

"Dear God Gazzy, at least give us a warning" I said while laughing. Angel was plugging her small nose and burying her head into my abdomen. I grabbed her hand and led her into the kitchen to get her away from the toxic smell. She sat down at the table while I grabbed some air freshener. I walked back into the living room floor and found Gazzy, clutching his sides while cackling like a maniac (A/N random fact I did this during school and my friends just stared at me while I ran farther down the hall) I yelled "Clear!" and started spraying the room like crazy. When I decided that the room smelled decently good I picked up Gazzy and carried him to the kitchen. After a couple minutes Gazzy finally settled down and now was hiccuping from laughing so much. I got him a glass of water and watched him chug it down. Its disgusting how guys can do that, don't they want to savor the flavor of what they are eating and/or drinking? I guess not. (A/N sometimes I do this but I always end up doing a spit take because my friends start to chant "chug chug chug chug!")

"Ok!" I said while clapping my hands together, "who wants some food?" As soon as the words escaped my mouth Gazzy and Angel's cheerful expressions turned to ones of complete horror.

"Uh Max, are you sure? I'm actually not that hungry," Gazzy said but as soon as he finished his stomach growled rather loudly I might add. I chuckled and walked over to the phone.

"Don't worry I wouldn't torture you like that. I'll order pizza," Angel and Gazzy cheered at this.

-time skip to right before Max leaves-

'Thank you so much again Max," Mrs. Marco said to me while handing me my money.

"Don't worry about it Ms. Marco, I love babysitting Gazzy and Angel," I said while giving her a hug. If you didn't understand by now our families are really good friends.

"How many times to I have to tell you Max, call me Marissa," she said while waving me goodbye. I watched her shut the door and I walked over to my baby. I put my helmet on, mounted on, and drove off. Times like this I like riding my motorcycle. It's dark outside, not to cold not to hot, and under the full autumn moon. I start to hum the tune of the music for my new solo and speed up a little bit. I turn a corner and spot a dark pick up truck with, I'm guessing the driver, inspecting the tires. I sigh and start to slow down. It gets on my nerves when my selfless side comes out. I pull over a few yards behind the truck and get off. The driver has their back to me so I decide to make a loud noise so I don't scare the living day lights out of them. I walk over loudly to them and clear my throat. The person doesn't turn around. Hmm probably didn't hear me. I clear my throat again except louder and the person still doesn't turn around. Fine then.

"Um excuse me? Do you need any help?" I ask. The person whips their head around and I immediately recognize them.

"Fang?" I say in disbelief. I probably look like an idiot with my mouth hanging open and my eyes wide. He smirks at me.

"Hey you actually got my name right. And yeah my truck kind of gave out," He said, wow that's a lot of words for him.

"Oh here let me take a look," I said while walking past him. I opened the hood and looked inside. I felt something cold press against my arm and I jump. When I see Fang holding up a flashlight I relax and continue looking. Yeah nothing I can do here, his truck needs to go to the shop.

"That's too bad," I turn to him in shock.

"You were muttering," Ah ok, I guess he's back to his three word sentences. Oh well, you can't always win right? Right.

"Do you need a lift?" He shakes his head no and starts to walk down the sidewalk. I jog over to my motorcycle and jump on. I drive so I'm next to him.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride?" I ask trying again. He looks like he is mentally considering this and walks over to me. He snakes his hands around my waist and rests his chin on my shoulder. I try and ignore the sparks of electricity going through my body. He quietly whispers the directions into my ear and in no time we are in front of a cozy looking house. He slowly mounts off and stands next to my motorcycle. He looks back at me as if he asking me to stand next to him. I listen and walk up next to him. He takes a hold of my hand and leans down towards my ear.

"Thanks for the ride, Ride," he whispers in a husky whisper that sends shivers up and down my spine. I blush and look away. He lightly chuckles and pulls me in for a hug. I hesitate but give in and hug him back. He lets go but moves his arms to mine. He slowly lifts his hand and puts in under my chin. He tilts my head up and tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear, Oh god I'm probably blushing so hard right now. He moves his other arm to my waist and leans in. I suck in my breath, as if I let out another one this moment will end. He leans down and kisses...

my forehead. He pulls back and lets go. I blush furiously (not like she's mad or anything like she bright red)

"I...uh...um..." I stutter. I snatch my helmet and jump onto my motorcycle. I rev the engine and speed away down the street.

**I hope you guys like it! Some of you guys wanted some more Fax so here ya go! Please tell me:**

**if I did a good job with the Fax and**

**if I fooled you at all during this chapter**

**Please stay safe between now and the next update lovelies!**

**~ livelaughloveanddance**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys I'm back! I'm sorry that I didn't update earlier, my dance team coach got really mad at us last week and this week because we could remember a part of our routine. Our punishment was conditioning and endurance training. So I've been very sore and tired for the past couple of weeks. Ok enough excuses. **

**DISCLAIMER: I absolutely, positivity, definitely do not own Maximum Ride! I prefer to be a teenage girl than some middle aged man.**

**CLAIMER: I own the plot and my OC Riley**

**Also I wanna thank E.Z. 0408 for his/her (don't know your gender) review. It made me smile and reminded me that I still had to update. I have one question though. How do you all find my story like E.Z. just reviewed and I haven't updated for awhile? I'm curious please put your answer in a review.**

******On with the story! (P.S. please read A/N below)**

_Previously on DWYL_

_"Thanks for the ride, Ride," he whispers in a husky whisper that sends shivers up and down my spine. I blush and look away. He lightly chuckles and pulls me in for a hug. I hesitate but give in and hug him back. He lets go but moves his arms to mine. He slowly lifts his hand and puts in under my chin. He tilts my head up and tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear, Oh god I'm probably blushing so hard right now. He moves his other arm to my waist and leans in. I suck in my breath, as if I let out another one this moment will end. He leans down and kisses..._

_my forehead. He pulls back and lets go. I blush furiously (not like she's mad or anything like she bright red)_

_"I...uh...um..." I stutter. I snatch my helmet and jump onto my motorcycle. I rev the engine and speed away down the street._

Max POV

Have I ever mentioned how much I absolutely hate v-ups? I haven't? Well I hate them with a fiery burning passion. Yeah that's how much I hate them.

"Come on dancers! We have 2 months until we go to nationals! You guys need to be able to do thirty of these flawlessly before that time!" Ms. Melanie yelled at us. We all did our last few v-ups and groaned when our arms and legs fell to the floor. I rolled onto my side and sat up. All of the dancers were on the floor looking half dead. I internally smiled. "It may hurt now, but this will help us when we compete and win first." Ms. Melanie said to us encouragingly. No one said a word and all you could here in the studio is the heavy breathing of the dancers. Ms. Melanie sighed in frustration and told us that we could have a 15 minute water break for our "hard work". When she left the room everybody slow made his way to his own water. I sighed, being to lazy to get up by myself.

"Hey Riley, can you come here for a second?" I tall boy with brown sun-streaked hair walked over.

"What do you need Max?" He asked, obviously wanting to be over by his water drinking, like, half of it in about thirty seconds. I raised my arms and said "Carry me." He gave me a 'what?' look and I just gave him my bambi eyes. He finally gave in and picked me up bridle style. He walked me over to wear my own water was, but didn't put me down. What is going through his head right now? Why aren't you putting me down Riley? I mentally asked him. I got my response not even 2 seconds after I thought it. Riley dropped me. He freaking dropped me. He could have gently put me down on the floor, but no he had to drop me. As soon as he let go I wrapped my arms around his neck as tight as I could. If I'm going down, your going down with me dear Riley. To save himself from falling too, he caught me right before my bottom hit the floor. When he finally set me down I brushed off some invisible dirt and gave him my signature death glare. He visibly cringed and and slowly backed away as if at any moment I would pounce on him and make him regret almost dropping me.

I grinned and turned to my water. I picked it up and drank about half of it. Yep, now I feel better. I set my water down and walked back out to the middle of the dance floor where another one of my friends, Lissa, was standing. **(A/N you know what people I will make Max like Lissa in this fic. I may hate, no strongly dislike her, but I think she is written as a nice person enough so yeah... now I'm rambling, back to the story!) **She turned to me, barely missing my face with her long red ponytail.

"Hey Max," she said while rocking back and forth on her feet. She has a habit of doing that. I start mirroring her every move. She notices this and starts doing the weirdest things, like the egyptian and stuff like that. We do this for about 5 minutes and then start cracking up. We were laughing so hard that we fell to the ground. We were rolling on the floor back and forth while clutching our sides. We started to calm down and wiped away the newly formed tears from our eyes. We looked around and saw that everyone else was giving us weird looks and we started laughing all over again. Ms. Monica comes back into the room and tells us all to get up and spread out. She starts to teach us our new combination. Lissa and I are still laughing while she is teaching us. We even get hiccups from laughing so much.

~A lot of turns, jumps, complicated steps, and laughing later~

Dang, I really regret drinking all of that water now...

Time skip to Max's History class

Come on, come on only two more minutes left until I can leave! You guys are probably thinking, you only have two more minutes until your class ends? No, me and Riley, that guy that freaking dropped me earlier, yeah remember him? Good, you should. Anyway, the head of the dance department, Monica, is letting Riley and I be excused from our third period class a half an hour early so we can rehearse our few dances for our school's open house. I know right, aren't we lucky? I think so, I rather be dancing than in my actual academic classes. I watch the clock as it slowly ticks every second. As soon as the big hand hits the big seven my hand shoots up and my teacher just nods at me. I quickly grab my things and dart out of the room. I run to my locker, literally through my stuff into it and put my regular clothes in. I take off my converse and exchange them for my adidas sandals. I run to the lobby of the school and wait for Riley to come. We had both agreed to meet here before we head over to the studios.

I look around for a clock while I stand in the middle of the hallway waiting for him. Where are you Riley? I here footsteps and whip my head around to see if it is him. Its not, just some random guy. Disappointed, I turn my head back around and start impatiently bouncing on the balls of my feet. When the footsteps get louder, I here a whistle. My cheeks turn red and I face the guy that whistled at me. I glare at him and he just shakes his head and makes a 'call me' sign. I make a disgusted face and turn back around. You better have a good reason for this Riley. Making me stand in the hallway in only my sports bra, booty shorts, and spinner socks. I mentally curse him. After what seems like an hour, I hear loud footsteps, like the person is running. I turn around once again and this time it is Riley. He's running down the hall like a maniac. I don't even wait for him to stop I start running once he is within 3 feet of me.

We run through the hallways, earning us some looks, and finally make it to the studio. Riley and I are hunched over with our hands on our knees, breathing heavily. Once we catch our breath we set our stuff down on the side of the room and start to stretch. While I'm doing my splits I hear a rustling from the corner of the room from behind the piano. I don't even bother with getting up and checking to see if someone is there because the backside of the piano reflects in the mirror and no one is there, its just really dark and black. Oh well, its probably just a shadow. I turn my head away and continue my stretching. When I finish my last few counts of stretching I walk over to my bag and take out my mac laptop. I pull up my music library and hook it up to the stereo

I turn on Riley and I's duet song, Love the Way You Lie, and start walking through the steps. Riley realizes what I'm doing and joins me. We go through the dance a couple more times and practice the timing in the partnering sections. Once we finish that we run the dance for real. We go through the various movements fluidly as if we were one. We go through the everything with out a single problem and before we know it we are finished and walking away together "off the stage", but in this case the side of the room. **(A/N link to dance on profile)** I grin as I take my final steps and then turn to face Riley. I hold my hand up and we do our "special" handshake that we do before each performance or competition. If you were wondering, Riley and I have been duet partners for the longest time, even before we started attending this school. Just thought you should know.

Anyway, we practice our own solos for the rest of the time before classes finish. When the other dancers started to slowly trickle in, I started to pack up my belongings. I gently slid my laptop into its case and put it in my bag. I pulled out my pointe shoes and my toe pads and put them on. When they were securely on I started to warm up my turns and such **(A/N there is a word, its in french, and I don't know how to spell it)** I start my stretching once more so I don't pull a muscle. When I'm over my legs, practically lying down on top of them I hear a thud next to me. I look up and see JJ there, trying to put her shoes on. I laugh at the expression she is making since she is concentrated on getting that one shoe on. The looks up at me and grins like a fool. I let her go back to putting on her shoe and I go back to my stretching. When she's done she starts stretching along with me. We both stand up and walk over to the barre and put our right leg up.

"So Max, have you heard?" JJ asked me eagerly.

"About what?" I she thinks I'm lying I'm not, I honestly have no clue about what she is talking about. I can tell in her eyes that she thinks that I am lying to her.

"You know what," she says, trying to get me to admit that I know what she is talking about.

"No I don't. I honestly don't know what you heck you are talking about." I say. JJ looks like she is about to say something, but she is interrupted by our teacher walking in. I turn away from JJ and continue my stretching. Ms. Melody doesn't mind, she rather have us stretching while she talks than sitting up at the front of the room because we pulled a hamstring or something.

"Hello class, today we have someone who is joining our class. No he isn't a dancer, but he will be your new accompanist for the rest of the year. Please welcome, Nicholas Walker!" my head shoots up and I look over my shoulder. And what do you know, there is Fang in all of his emo-ish, black clothing obsessed glory standing in the middle of the room. My eyes widen in disbelief. Why H-e- double hockey sticks is he here? I watch him look over the entire class until his gaze falls on me. He holds my gaze, well his gaze my glare, and I just can't seem to look away. His eyes are just so dark and mesmerizing you can just get so lost in them. I blink a couple of times and then look away trying to hide my now deep red face. He smirks and looks down at his hands intertwining them and unintertwining them as if he can't stay still. I pull my focus back onto Ms. Melody, who is now talking about the winter recital. She drones on and on about how we have to be the absolute best that we can be so we can represent this school well. I turn away again and focus on Tristin and Marcus now having a thumb war at the barre as Ms. Melody talks. I shake my head in amusement at the two boys and keep watching them.

"Max, Hello Max you in there? Max!" Ms. Melody says trying to get my attention.

"Huh, what?" I say startled by her, literally jumping in the air.

"I said, can you demonstrate what we did last year in our winter recital?" Of course she said that, great. Please note the sarcasm. I walk out into the middle of the room and get in ready position. I see that Fang has now positioned himself by the piano and is ready to start playing my music. I give him a look and he starts playing. I turn and leap and do all of the steps. I do my final turn and end in my ending pose. I stand up and curtsy. I look around and everybody is just standing there. I start to feel like I messed something up really badly. I start to get uncomfortable and start to shift my weight back and forth where I'm standing. Out of no where everybody starts clapping. I stand there dumbfounded and subconsciously walk back to the barre.

I look around the room and even Mr. tall, dark, and emotionless is clapping.

**A/N okay guys that is it! I really hope you liked it. Don't worry people Riley isn't going to endanger any Fax. He might cause some jealousy (not sure yet) but y'all with just have to find out. **

**Also I'm going on vacation starting Saturday**

**Please leave a review! I really appreciate it! And if you guys could do shout-outs for this story if you are currently writing a fic that would be amazing. I will happily return the favor because I love reading my reviewers writing. It gives me inspiration and it shows me how many talented writers there are out there.**

**Stay safe everyone,**

**livelaughloveanddance **


End file.
